


情人节

by excitingcola



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Norman Reedus, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excitingcola/pseuds/excitingcola
Summary: 乐色文学，自己写的很爽。注意了norman有两个那个哦玩玩小玩具开心一下可怜的少妇得不到来自丈夫的满足。





	情人节

今天是情人节。  
Norman满心欢喜的订好了今晚的要去的餐厅以及和丈夫之间的情趣小道具。  
他先是把振动仪放进了自己前面的洞里，后面的洞则被他用肛塞撑开填满，然后他选了一套自己所拥有最好看的西装穿上，又站在洗漱台前打理了会儿头发和再次检查了一遍自己的小胡子，这才急急催促着丈夫赶紧收拾好准备出门。  
在他与丈夫还坐在车上时，Norman拿出了振动仪的遥控，递给了坐在旁边握着方向盘的丈夫，他有些含蓄的表达了自己的意思，又向丈夫坦然晚餐过后会有好玩的等着丈夫跟他一起玩，说完还是有些担心晚餐时长会过于难熬，他有些不安的问丈夫：“吃饭…不会很久吧？”  
对于他这个问题的回答是：“当然不会。”  
Norman这才松了一口气，露出一个笑容来对着丈夫，随即又说道：“那就好，今天会有一个很美妙的夜晚。”  
当然了，说是这么说。  
在他们刚坐在Norman早在今天起床时就预约好的座位时，他的丈夫就把振动仪调到了中档。  
Norman对突如其来的刺激又惊又吓，他夹紧双腿，努力忽视从腿间传来的快感，在侍者端着盘子上菜时咬紧了牙关不露出一丝让人怀疑的声音。  
可偏偏他的丈夫——他最亲爱的丈夫，谁让他会特地来准备这份惊喜的人，用手里的遥控把振动仪能有的频率调到了最高。  
Norman的腿甚至已经开始不自觉的打颤，他双手撑着桌子，嘴里吐出一些没来得及收回的呻吟，他可怜兮兮的望向坐在对桌的丈夫，小声的求饶着：“亲爱的…太…太快了…啊…我…”  
像这样的服软总能让他好受很多，他了解他的丈夫，他知道他的丈夫最爱听什么，最想听什么。于是在感到埋在自己阴户里的振动仪频率明显降低了不少时，他又悄悄抬起在桌下的脚，轻轻踩在了他丈夫的裤裆上。  
记得吗？他说的，今天会有个美妙的夜晚。  
他有技巧的点着，一会儿蹭一下软着的柱身，一会儿打着圈的刺激那两颗卵蛋和阴囊。  
这顿饭终究还是不了了之了。  
因为他亲爱的丈夫这下子正让他跪在这家高级餐厅的厕所单间里为他口交，Norman的头上上下下吞吐着嘴里还算优越的尺寸，舌头卷着龟头轻舔，再收起牙齿来了一个漂亮的深喉。  
最后丈夫惊喜的发现他后面的肛塞时，Norman甚至都有些得意了。他摇着屁股，前面的洞也空虚的翕动，他不耐的催促丈夫：“快点…快点操我，宝贝，快……”  
他先是得到了丈夫落在他屁股上的两个巴掌，那让他兴奋的叫了两声，随即而来的进入则让他满足的抵在门前淫叫。  
最后Norman就快被操到潮吹时，他甚至已经丢弃廉耻的大声乱叫。  
但他的丈夫却在这时候射了。  
Norman有些错愕的看着他的丈夫，直到再看到那个振动仪被拿回来塞进他的阴户时，他就明白自己在今天的高潮也只能继续依靠玩具。  
他甚至已经开始后悔为什么要在餐厅的厕所就搞起来了。这样一来，他的丈夫在回家后不会再与他有比这更加激烈的性爱，只有落在他侧颈下的一个吻和被熄灭的台灯，以及深夜自己拿起的小玩具。  
Norman对于今天还是有些失落。  
但他依旧选了一张跟丈夫在今晚晚餐时的合影po到了网上，并只写下一个词——“情人节”。


End file.
